


Big Cats

by Larrklopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels have feelings, Awesome Lucifer, Cause I can't write a story that's all happy, Cheetah!Gabriel, Cougar!Raphael, Fledgling/Cub!Gabriel, Fledgling/Cub!Raphael, Gen, God is a good dad, Happy Family, He's really nice, I wrote this instead of doing homework and I'm not sorry, It was fun to write, Jaguar!Michael, Leopard!Lucifer, Lion!God, Little bit depressed Raphael, Lucifer is a good bro tho, Michael just wants to have fun, No other angels have been created, Set before Lucifer's fall, They are all cats, Wings, sorry - Freeform, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrklopp/pseuds/Larrklopp
Summary: God has realized that the archangels need time to have fun and relax, and He has just the idea!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it is here. I tried to match the cat with the archangel, so I hope you agree with my interpretations of them. Thanks for checking this story out, and don't forget to leave a comment if ya like it! Thanks and love you all! PS. So I ran out of things to read about IronPanther and all my friends laughed at me for being so invested in that ship, so I wrote this to deal with no more cute Marvel stories.

Sometimes, one or more of the archangels didn’t feel like talking. This happened often enough; they were so busy helping their Father create the universe that sometimes they had to take a break. So, to help let the other archangels know when they couldn’t handle stress or wanted to just relax, each archangel would turn into a certain kind of big cat. They fashioned these cats after their own traits, that way they would still feel like themselves even after changing form. Their Father showed them how, after realizing that they had no outlet to release their frustration when something they created didn’t turn out just how they liked it.  


God said that after the archangels had made their cats, they could choose what they wanted to call it. He taught them how to transform by transforming first. He smiled at the four of them, then, in a flash of rainbow, stood as a magnificent lion. He softly huffed at them causing grins to go around. Michael was next, turning into a jaguar in a flash of white. He became the jaguar because it was the next biggest cat after the lion, and he knew that as the eldest, he would have to protect his younger brothers. Gabriel hopped forward excitedly, and used his wings to jump a little in the air before a flash of gold took over his body and left him as a cheetah cub. He landed on his rump, looking around dazedly as he got used to the change in point of view. Lucifer leaned down to rub Gabriel’s head before Michael reached a paw out to hit him in the side. This led to Lucifer smiling down at both of his brothers, before concentrating and having a flash of white consume him, too. Looking at his body, he realized that he looked very similar to Michael. He decided to call his cat a leopard.  


Turning around, Lucifer could see his dad (who was just laying on his back sunning himself while casually twitching his tail), his little brother sprinting around slamming into things, his older brother casually stalking the youngest so he could- yep, there it was- he had just jumped on the little furball, leading to an impromptu wrestling session. But where was his other younger brother? Looking around, Lucifer got kind of concerned before seeing him perched on a rock with his wings sort of drooping. It was obvious that he was thinking hard about something, but their Father had given them this skill so that they could just relax and he wasn’t going to let Raphy waste it.  


Huffing to himself, Lucifer made his way to the base of the rock before figuring out his next move. It was obvious that Raphael had flown up there, and since he hadn’t noticed the cat below him, Lucifer had to get to him. He sank down low on his haunches before pushing up and out with all the muscles in his back legs. He scrabbled at the rock for a second before finding purchase with his back legs again. This was actually kind of fun! Eventually reaching the top, he realized that there wasn’t actually enough room for an archangel (who had now grown incredibly suspicious of him) and a full grown leopard to comfortably sit side-by-side. So, naturally, he realized that the best course of action was to pull himself up, and then flop boneless onto Raphael’s lap. This was accomplished with grunts from both sides and some ineffectual pushing from Raphael. Letting off another huff, Lucifer nosed at Raphy’s hand until he finally caught on and started to run his hand through Lucifer’s fur and lightly scratching as he went. Lucifer knew his brother very well, and knew that the best way to get him to talk was to just let him come to terms with what he wanted to say. In the meantime, Lucifer was going to lay and enjoy Raphael’s petting while moving his tail and paws to remind Raphael that he was there. He knew that if he didn’t, Raphael would just start to zone out, and that was not helpful for Lucifer's plan. It took a little while, but soon Raphy was starting to speak.  


“What happens if I can’t do it? You all got cats that represent you, but what if mine doesn’t? Dad is the strongest and biggest, Mikey is just like Him, you are patterned after Michael, and Gabe is built for speed. I-I’m not like that. I’ve never wanted to be the protector for others, I don’t have any special qualities so what if I can’t shift because I don’t deserve it?” The more Raphael talked, the lower his wings shifted showing that he really meant all that he was saying. Well, Lucifer wasn’t going to have that. He concentrated for a second, then was able to shift back into his normal form, shaking out his wings as he did so. He then flipped Raphael around (with a squawk from the archangel) so that he was curled up on Lucifer’s lap while Lucifer wrapped his wings around the two of them. Lucifer then held him while figuring out what he wanted to say.  


“I want to start with an apology. I didn’t realize how badly you’ve felt about this and from all that I can see that it’s been going on for a while. No one expects you to know everything you’re good at right now, you’re still a fledgling for Dad’s sake! You could be the most boring cat possible, and it would still show all the amazing qualities you possess. And don’t you ever say that you don’t deserve anything, because you’re my younger brother and there isn’t a thing that you wouldn’t deserve. Do you understand me?” Lucifer hadn’t meant to get so riled up at the end, but just the thought of one of his brother’s thinking this way, and without him noticing, was enough to make him sick. Just noticing that he hadn’t received a response, he raised Raphael’s head a little backwards so that he could look into his eyes. He made sure to gentle his voice so that the younger archangel wouldn’t get the wrong idea and get scared. “Do you understand just how much I care for you?” He softly asked.  


“Y-yes, but-”  


“No. No buts, we all love you, and there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that will change that. You won’t get a form like the rest of us, because you are unique. Your cat will represent you, and that’s all that matters. Okay?” Lucifer said this all firmly and slowly giving Raphael time to compose himself. However, this all backfired when Raphy said one small okay, then burst into tears, curling himself more into the elder. Lucifer just took it in stride, curling his wings even more closely around them and slowly rocking them back and forth while murmuring gently.  


Eventually, Raphael raised his head up from the older’s chest, and with a small sniffle, he said he was ready to see what his cat looked like. Lucifer gave a giant grin, pressed a small kiss to the younger’s forehead, held him a little bit tighter, and then leaned forward making them fall off the side of the rock. Raphael gave a little shriek before Lucifer flared out his bright white wings causing both to start laughing. When they touched down Lucifer gently let Raphy down only to get bowled over by an overenthusiastic jaguar who promptly laid on him until eventually he grunted in acceptance and shifted back into his leopard form.  


He then rolled away from his elder and trotted over to where his two younger brothers were. As he reached Raphael, he caught Gabe by the scruff of the neck so that Raphy could have the time to shift in peace. He felt Michael come and lay by him, but focused more on his dad who had approached his second-youngest and sat right in front of him. Gabe was twisting around so that he could see what Raphael turned into, but Lucifer had too strong of a grip on him. However, he was immediately let go when a baby cougar stumbled around his Father and squeaked at them. Both Lucifer and Michael had missed the flash of light, but seeing their adorable little brother was the best gift anyone had ever given them. They both bounded forward and soon all four of them were playing while their Father watched, purring contentedly. He knew that they needed to release steam and play as a family, so He could foresee many days spent lazing around in lion form. Strangely, even though He wanted to finish creating everything, He had no problem with that.


End file.
